wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elwynn Forest NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Elwynn Forest. = Questgivers = * "Auntie" Bernice Stonefield ** 6 Lost Necklace ** 6 Back to Billy * Billy Maclure ** 6 Pie for Billy ** 8 Goldtooth * Brother Paxton - ** 24 Ink Supplies ** 24 Return to Kristoff * Brother Wilhelm - ** 12 Tome of Divinity (Paladin) * Chronos - ** 60 Armor Kits ** 60 Big Black Mace ** 60 Carnival Boots ** 60 Carnival Jerkins ** 60 Coarse Weightstone ** 60 Copper Modulator ** 60 Crocolisk Boy and the Bearded Murloc ** 60 Green Fireworks ** 60 Green Iron Bracers ** 60 Heavy Grinding Stone ** 60 Mechanical Repair Kits ** 60 More Armor Kits (Repeatable) ** 60 More Dense Grinding Stones (Repeatable) ** 60 More Thorium Widgets (Repeatable) ** 60 Rituals of Strength ** 60 The World's Largest Gnome! ** 60 Thorium Widget ** 60 Whirring Bronze Gizmo * Deputy Rainer ** 10 Riverpaw Gnoll Bounty * Deputy Willem ** 1 A Threat Within ** 2 Eagan Peltskinner ** 4 Brotherhood of Thieves ** 4 Milly Osworth ** 5 Bounty on Garrick Padfoot * Drusilla La Salle - ** 4 The Stolen Tome * Eagan Peltskinner ** 2 Wolves Acros the Border * Falkhaan Isenstrider ** 5 Rest and Relaxation * Gelvas Grimegate - ** 60 5 Tickets - Darkmoon Flower ** 60 5 Tickets - Minor Darkmoon Prize ** 60 10 Tickets - Last Month's Mutton ** 60 12 Tickets - Lesser Darkmoon Prize ** 60 40 Tickets - Greater Darkmoon Prize ** 60 50 Tickets - Darkmoon Storage Box ** 60 50 Tickets - Last Year's Mutton ** 60 1200 Tickets - Amulet of the Darkmoon ** 60 1200 Tickets - Orb of the Darkmoon * Gerard Tiller ** 1 Give Gerard a Drink (Repeatable) * Gramma Stonefield ** 6 Note to William * Guard Thomas ** 10 Find the Lost Guards ** 10 Protect the Frontier ** 10 Deliver Thomas' Report ** 10 Bounty on Murlocs * Henze Faulk ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (Paladin) * Innkeeper Farley - ** 28 The Legend of Stalvan * Keryn Sylvius - ** 10 Seek Out SI: 7 (Rogue) ** 16 SI:7 (Rogue) * Ma Stonefield ** 9 Princess Must Die! * Marshal Dughan ** 7 The Fargodeep Mine ** 10 The Jasperlode Mine ** 10 Further Concerns ** 10 Cloth and Leather Armor ** 10 Westbrook Garrison Needs Help! ** 10 Manhunt * Marshal Haggard ** 10 Dead-tooth Jack (Warrior) ** 28 The Legend of Stalvan ** 28 The Legend of Stalvan * Marshal McBride ** 1 Consecrated Letter ** 1 Encrypted Letter ** 1 Glyphic Letter ** 1 Hallowed Letter ** 1 Simple Letter ** 1 Tainted Letter ** 2 Kobold Camp Cleanup ** 3 Investigate Echo Ridge ** 5 Skirmish at Echo Ridge ** 5 Report to Goldshire * Maybell Maclure ** 6 Young Lovers * Milly Osworth ** 4 Milly's Harvest ** 4 Grape Manifest * Morja ** 1 Spawn of Jubjub * Priestess Anetta - ** 4 In Favor of the Light (Priest) * Priestess Josetta - ** 4 Garments of the Light (Priest) ** 10 Desperate Prayer (Priest) * Sara Timberlain ** 9 Red Linen Goods * Sayge ** 60 Your Fortune Awaits You... ** 60 Your Fortune Awaits You... ** 60 Your Fortune Awaits You... ** 60 Your Fortune Awaits You... * Smith Argus - ** 15 Elmore's Task ** 18 Return to Verner * Supervisor Raelen ** 9 A Bundle of Trouble * Theocritus - ** 21 A Watchful Eye ** 27 Morganth (Elite) * Tommy Joe Stonefield ** 6 Speak with Gramma * William Pestle ** 7 Kobold Candles ** 7 Shipment to Stormwind ** 7 Collecting Kelp ** 7 The Escape * Yebb Neblegear ** 60 Evil Bat Eyes ** 60 More Bat Eyes (Repeatable) ** 60 Small Furry Paws ** 60 Soft Bushy Tails ** 60 Torn Bear Pelts ** 60 Vibrant Plumes * Zaldimar Wefhellt - ** 10 Speak with Jennea (Mage) = Class Trainers = * Brother Wilhelm - ** Brother Sammuel - * Keryn Sylvius - ** Jorik Kerridan - * Lyria Du Lac - ** Llane Beshere - * Maximillian Crowe - ** Drusilla La Salle - *** Cylina Darkheart - **** Dane Winslow - * Priestess Josetta - ** Priestess Anetta - * Zaldimar Wefhellt - ** Khelden Bremen - = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Adele Fielder - * Alchemist Mallory - * Eldrin - * Helene Peltskinner - * Herbalist Pomeroy - * Kitta Firewind - * Lee Brown - * Michelle Belle - * Smith Argus - * Tomas - = Merchants = * Andrew Krighton - * Antonio Perelli - * Barkeep Dobbins - * Brog Hamfist - * Brother Danil - * Corina Steele - * Dawn Brightstar - * Dermot Johns - * Donni Anthania - * Drake Lindgren - * Godric Rothgar - * Homer Stonefield - * Innkeeper Farley - * Janos Hammerknuckle - * Jason Mathers - * Joshua Maclure - * Katie Hunter - * Kira Songshine - * Kurran Steele - * Lhara - * Professor Thaddeus Paleo - * Quartermaster Hicks - * Quartermaster Hudson - * Rallic Finn - * Sergeant De Vries - * Stamp Thunderhorn - * Sylannia - * Tharynn Bouden - * Toddrick - * Veldan Lightfoot - = Various Services = * Erma - * Innkeeper Farley - * Randal Hunter - Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:NPCs